M&M In Middle Earth
by tar-ancalime
Summary: tow girls one bus and middle earth
1. Default Chapter

**M&M in Middle Earth**

Disclaimer: we own nothing except Magen and Melissa, Tolkien is the big daddy 

**A\N:** this story is a join work of Charmed-eye and Tar-ancalime, we both come from a non-English speaking country so if you spot any mistakes, let us know. Don't flame us.

Chapter one: Pink potatoes and chips:

In a small town in Pennsylvania two girls were Sitting in one of the girls room, the girls were cousins and their names were Magen and Melissa, they were your average teenagers, nothing special- except they were witches- not the demon fighting kind of witches but just two ordinary witches who now and then made a good luck spell or good dreams spell, but they liked to call them selves witches- in privet of course. 

"Melissa let's make a spell" Magen's voice rang in the room which also belonged to her.

"What kind of a spell?" asked Melissa with excitement, having thought of nothing else ever since her parents informed her that she will be staying at her cousin while they went on a trip to Iceland, Melissa chose not to join her parents because given the choice between hanging with Magen, doing spells, and freezing her but off in Iceland- she'll take Pennsylvania any day.

"Well" Magen started and Melissa could hear the wheels in Magen's head working knowing that soon she will come up with something really stupid, but they knew that they will find something cool to do anyway "what about a spell to make all the potatoes in the world pink".

"Well I think that there are already pink potatoes in the world- they're called yams" Melissa said with a smile deciding to play her cousins crazy game.

"Oh so what about purple? - Purple is good!"

"Yeah purple is nice" Melissa said "but in order to make that spell we'll need potatoes"

"Oh…. No problems I'll go get some from the kitchen"

"Yeah you do that" Melissa said nodding her head sometimes Magen just doesn't know when to let a joke go, moments later Magen returned holding a bag of frozen chips, it was in that moment that Melissa got that Magen was serious "Oh sometimes your so stupid! purple potatoes that is probably the dumbest thing you have ever said to me"

"Really because I thought that that time I asked you how did the guy who wrote the Atlas knew all the states and cities in the world, was the dumbest thing I aver said to you…"

"Oh yeah…" Melissa recalled that incident "sorry"

"So were not going to do the spell…" She said disappointed looking down at the bag in her hand.

"Daaa… beside that everybody knows that potatoes and chips aren't the same thing"

"Ok… so what are we going to do?"

"Mmmm…" Melissa considered the question for a moment.

"Yes?" Magen said impatiently

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking, don't rush it's not easy"

"Yeah I know thinking isn't easy for you Mell!"

"Look who's talking miss pink potatoes" Melissa tried to think of something good, meanwhile Magen was staring at her then shifted her eyes to her Lord of the rings poster on the wall and a plan formed in her mind.

Magen had an idea but she didn't wanted to tell Melissa yet given how positive she was about the purple potatoes thingy- she couldn't understand Melissa's problem- purple potatoes will be a cool, her cousin was just to serious, but this idea was so strange and damn even Magen could see it and that was something that happened once in a decade, but if it will work it will be the coolest thing ever but what were the odes…

"We have to think of something fast because in 10 min' Buffy's on and we can't

Miss it" Melissa said

"Well it might sound stupid and it is but what if we do a spell to bring Gandalf Legolas Aragorn Gimly and all the Lotr guys here, to my house" Magen suggested, and after a few seconds Melissa's laughter could be heard in the room

"Wow that's great we can bring Santa and the Easter Bunny too that is the greatest joke ever, you were joking right because if you weren't, god help us," Melissa said seriously

"Well I know it's stopped but come on it can be cool if we can do a stupid healing spell on your hand to heal it after you broke it- we can do defiantly do that it's not that hard, they will come here we will give them some of my fathers clothes, take them to watch "Lord Of The Rings" in cinema, eat something and get them back to where they come from. Can't we do that? Magen asked

"Well when you say it that way…." Said Melissa apolitically "It still sounds stupid" she added "Do you think we as in you miss pink potatoes and me who from some reason put up with you can bring people who dose not exist here to your home- you're crazy!"

"Fine I'm crazy but we're bored and we don't have anything to do so let's make a silly little spell witch we can laugh at years from now when we're old, gray and hopefully don't have Eltshaimer so we can remember this"

Melissa thought for a moment they were bored, they did had nothing to do and with a sigh of surrender she said "fine but after Buffy"

"Cool" Magen said they sat down and watched Buffy.


	2. Spells And Busses

****

M&M In Middle Earth

Disclaimer: we own nothing except Magen and Melissa, Tolkien is the big daddy 

****

A\N: this story is a join work of Charmed-eye and Tar-ancalime, we both come from a non-English speaking country so if you spot any mistakes, let us know. Don't flame us.

Charmed-eye:" we didn't got any reviews on the first chapter, u thing it means something?"

Tar-ancalime: "no what could it possibly mean?"

Charmed-eye: "that we sucked!"

Tar-ancalime: "no we don't suck….. just nothing happens in the first chapter besides it's humor get some!"

Chapter 2: spells & busses 

"Well another great one from Buffy and the Scooby gang" Melissa said as she turned the television off.

"So are we gonna do the spell or what?" Magen said with excitement

"I suppose so," Melissa said less exited

"Cool" she was about to stand up and go out side and begin performing the spell, just then the phone rang, since it was her house Magen had to get it.

"Hello" Magen started

"Hi Magen is that you? It's Janet" Magen's friend Janet voice was on the other side of the line

"Yeap that's me what's up Jan?" Magen said

"You are not going to believe this shit out" Janet sounded stressed

"What?"

"A test"

"Huhh?"

"Remember Mr. Green said he'll tell us if the test will be tomorrow or not," Janet said

"Maybe" Magen said fearfully

"Well open your books girl it's study time"'

"Damn" Magen said

"I'll call Melissa and tell her about it" Janet said

"No you don't need to she is here I'll tell her" Magen said

"Well ok say hi to her I'll see you at school bye" Janet said with a voice of disappointment

"Ok yeah I'll see you tomorrow bye" Magen said

"Mel you are not going to believe this… a bloody history test tomorrow bring your no.2 pensile girl" Magen said

"No"

"Yes"

"Ho no"

"Ho yes"

"Fuck"

Magen and Melissa were so sad and didn't know what to do they couldn't study now because they will forget everything by the morning they were going to fail- big time! Magen could not fail she never failed –NEVER and then a plan was formed in her mind.

"Mel" she said turning to her cousin

"Yeah"

"What do you say instead of bringing the Lotr guys here, we go there?" Magen suggested

"Yeah" Melissa said with a voice of excitement

"We don't know if any of this is going to work at list we will have something to do and take our mind of the test," Magen said

"Yeah ok" Melissa said 

Magen really believes that if you believe in something then it will happen and since Magen really believes in that believe then they were going to go to Middle Earth, plus she really wasn't ready for the test and if the spell wont work she will become mysteriously ill tomorrow.

"So what are we going to need for the spell?" Melissa asked

"Well were going to need a spell…."

Magen replied

"Well you do that because you are the Tolkien Lord of the ring master person…" Melissa said "and I'll go and make a circle out of stones in the back yard," she added

"But how am I gonna start the spell?" Magen asked

"Well let's see…." Melissa thought for a moment and said, "How dose that sounds like- by the magic way of the old"

"Yes…." Magen asked

"Well that's all I got" Melissa said

"Ho ok that's good very good, I can work with that infect it reminds me of a song from the hobbit" Magen said

"If you say so" Melissa said as she went out to find stones for the circle, Magen went to her room and to get the Hobbit, turning the pages she got to her favorite Tolkien song the dwarf sing at bilbo's –"Over misty mountain cold…."

She began reading and soon formed it self in her mind she wrote it down and went out to Melissa, Melissa was placing stones in a circle shape and a drew of a pentagram in the middle

"Wow that looks great Mel"

"You think?"

"Oh yeah the best one yet the right size and the circle alone looks like a circle and not an egg"

"Thanks…I think, so do you have a spell?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well let's hear it"

Magen looked very serious and said:

"By the magic way of the old

Drive us to the misty mountain cold

To ancient dell of ringing bell

Take us swiftly to Rivendell

So mote it be

As I ask shall be… what do you say?"

"It sound ok but what are the misty mountain" Melissa asked and Magen sight in frustration

"Are you ever gonna read the book instead of just watching the movie?"

"Why, everything I need to know I can ask you…so what are the misty mountain"

"Rivendell is there"

"Oh ok, cool we might as well start just go get some candles"

"What kind of candles?"

"Well, bring the big ones red, blue, yellow, green white and purple so you don't fill lonely without your purple potatoes"

"Thanks" Magen went to the house to get the candles and after a minute she came back out side holding a light yellow candle; "I don't have a white candle is this good?"

"No that's yellow," Melissa said

"It's the closest thing I have to white"

"But its yellow"

"So what"

"We need white"

"I thought you said you don't believe it's going to work"

"I don't"

"So what do you care? I believe it could work and I BELIEVE that yellow will do"

"Ok…. I guess it's fine" Melissa said "are you sure your parents are not gonna come and see us"

"Yes it's bingo night they'll gonna be gone for hours"

"Ok, good"

"Ok you seat there in the north and I'll seat in the south," Melissa said

"Ok light the candles Mel" Magen said while Magen light the candles Melissa tried to memories the spell and after a few minutes she knew it by heart

"Here we go your ready?" Magen asked Melissa 

"Yes and you?"

"Yes, come on hold the white, that is the YELLOW white, candle in the middle and will say the spell together" and so they began to chant the spell together their voices creating a strange but nice harmony together.

****

"By the magic way of the old 

Drive us to the misty mountain cold

To ancient dell of ringing bell 

Take us swiftly to Rivendell

So mote it be

As I ask shall be"

Then suddenly the candle they were holding got blown off even though there was no wind they go scared and after a second Magen said, "I think it worked"

"If it worked then why are we still hear and where are all the guys with the pointy ears- it didn't worked' it was a stupid idea' I mean Rivendell- p-l-e-a-s-e" 

Then suddenly a big yellow bus crushed out of nowhere in Magen's back yard.


	3. I Have A Yellow Bus In My Back Yard

****

M&M in Middle Earth

Disclaimer: we own nothing except Magen and Melissa, Tolkien is the big daddy 

****

A\N: this story is a join work of Charmed-eye and Tar-ancalime, we both come from a non-English speaking country so if you spot any mistakes, let us know. Don't flame us.

Tar-ancalime: "wow we've got a review, we've got a review!!!"

Charmed-eye: "yeah I know it's so cool"

****

The chapter is dedicated to "Youko Demon" our first reviewer thank you! 

Chapter 3: I have a yellow bus in my back yard 

They drooped the candle and said together "ho my god" they stared for a moment. It was a school bus there was no doubt there. But a very, very, very, strange school bus, it had a smiling face drawn on his front, and all kind of strange drawing on the sides 

"Mell there is a big yellow smiling bus in my back yard" Magen said staring dumbly at the bus

"I noticed that"

"What dose a bus doing in my back yard?" she began to panic not only did the bus made a big ugly screeching marks on the grass but it also massed her mother's garden all up. 

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself you wrote the spell not me," Melissa said

"There is nothing wrong with it" she said it again just to make sure

"By the magic way of the old 

Drive us to misty mountain cold…ho no I said drive we said drive- drive as in big yellow bus-drive oops"

"But look at it this way your idea for ones worked it came to take us to Rivendell" Melissa said 

"I can't believe it…I have a yellow bus in my back yard" she yelled not hearing Melissa

"Calm down someone can hear you" Melissa said

"What hear you no ones going to notice if I yell they already noticed the BIG YELLOW SMILING SCHOOL BUS that just crashed into my back on my mom's garden of roses. But who cares?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes that's the spirit…" Melissa tried to sound cheerful, but after looking at Magen's grime face she added "Our spell worked you know this bus is here to take us to Rivendell" she said gently hoping that thought will help Magen-it did suddenly Magen's eyes became large.

"Our spell worked…" she said saliently and then she let out a scream of joy "our spell worked that's so cool do you understand what it means?" Magen asked

"Yes I do" Melissa answered

"We can go to Rivendell, we can really go… drive but it's good to…."

"Yes it's good everything is good"

"And I can finally do what I always wanted to do" she added dreamily

"What"

"Ask Elrond if Gil-galad was a blond!!!!"

"That's why you want to go to Middle earth, only that!"

"Well no I would also like to know if Cirdan had a beard"

"You're hopeless you know that don't you" Melissa said staring at her cousin who still had that dreamy look on her face, finally she decided that it was hopeless to try and analyze Magen and start walking towards the bus, immediately the dreamy look disappeared from Magen's face replaced with one of concerned. 

"Do you think it's safe to come in, I mean it's not hot or something right?" Magen asked

"It's not an asteroid it's a bus…. Relax" Melissa, said

"Do you want to come in?"

"You bet I do…"

"But"

"No buts do you want to ask Elrond your stupid questions or not"

"Yeah…"

"Then come on"

"Fine, after you Mel…." Magen said while she followed Melissa in to the bus

They began walking slowly towards the bus as though worried that the bus will attack them, when they were mere inches from it' the door opened automatically. 

"Cool" they whispered in awe together, and carefully they walked inside. If it was possible the inside was even more bizarre then the outside. Every thing- seat's walls and floor was covered with red, and the sits had seatbelts on them like those in an airplane.

"It looks nice from the inside" Magen remarked, running her fingers on the seats, filling the soft fabric there.

"Well it most defiantly looks red" her cousin stated quietly as she made for the front to where the driver sit was located, she was more interested in the gears then in the decoration.

"I wander where the driver is?" Magen said as she eyed the helms suspiciously, it looked normal enough just like those in a regular bus.

"Maybe it doesn't have one Megie"

"Buses always have drivers" she insisted 

"Well this one obviously doesn't" Melissa ended the discussion

"Maybe it's on auto pilot?" Magen suggested as she looked carefully on the on the meters to see if she missed something.

"It's not a plane Meg"

"It crushed like one…" she trailed of as she suddenly encountered something. It was like a plastic lid which covered a part of the meters she took it of, and every thing was there "wow check it out," she cried under the lid was a completely different kind of meters and it said:

Location: Rivendell Middle-Earth

Race: Elves

"Wow what dose that means?" Magen asked

"What dose what means?" asked Melissa 

"Well come over here and see for yourself" Magen said, Melissa started walking and as she got there she saw it and said "wow" 

"I don't know but it says the name of that place we are supposed to go but what dose it means when it say Elves?" Magen asked

"I don't know do you think that in that place there are only Elves?" Melissa asked

"No there is no such thing as only Elves there are other races not only Elves"

"Ok but what ever it means…it's cool very…"

"Then what are we gonna do about the driver?" Melissa said

"I don't know" Magen replied

"Do you think we are the drivers?" Melissa asked, as Magen looked at a peace of paper on the floor she picked it up and said "I think you are the driver"

"What" Melissa said and looked at Magen holding the paper

"Well it says right here the designated driver must be over 17, and I'm 16 and 363 and you are already 17 so, you drive…" 

"16 and 363 days is 17, you drive!" 

"I can't it also say you have to put your ID no. So the BUS can be sure of it then you see I can't drive and you can simple as that!"

"Ok I'll drive!" Melissa said

"Good cuz if I'll drive we wont get to Middle Earth we will get to Cambodia!"

"Ok if you say so, do you want go now?" Melissa asked

"I think I'm ready how about you?"

"I'm ready, ok so we'll go now? I'm kinnda scared don't you?"

"Well yes but we are the "taking chance type" of people right?" Magen said

"Yes you're right" Melissa said

"Ok then get your butt to the drivers seat!!"

"Wait…." Melissa said

"What, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing except, don't we need clothes incase we be there more then a day?" Melissa asked

"Your right, we need some clothes," Magen said

"And there are more stuff we need if we're going without knowing when we come back" Melissa reminded her

"Like what?" Magen asked

"You know for that time of the month" Melissa whispered

"Huhh… your right, but how are we gonna…. You know… do it?"

"I don't know, we will cross the bridge when we get there"

"Ok I guess" Magen said, as she went to her house to get a bag full with clothes and so did Melissa, after 20 min' they came back with 3 bags each 

"Do you think we have enough?" Magen asked

"Yes and if not we can buy some there…"

"Damn we need money…."

"Do you have Middle Earth kindda money?" Melissa asked Magen

"No… do you?"

"Yes just yesterday I went to the Bank and asked them if they have Middle Earth Elves kind of money- of course I don't………"

"Ok you don't have to get all angry about it!" Magen said

"Ok we have clothes do we need food?" Melissa asked

"I'll go get some, you wait here…"

"Yes captain!" Melissa said, Magen went to her house then suddenly the phone rang Magen answered the phone

"Hello" Magen said

"Hi Meg it's Rachel, how are you honey?" Rachel asked

"Oh hi Ms. Archer, I'm ok how are you are you having fun?" Magen said

"Yes honey, is Melissa there?"

"Yes just a sec" Magen said and then called Melissa to come over to the phone Melissa started to walk and moved her lips asking, "Who is it?"

"It's your mom!" Magen said and Melissa took the phone

"Hi mom"

"Hi baby are you having fun?"

"Yes mom I am, and you?"

"I'm having fun your dad got some new glasses the old ones fell and he stepped on them, well never mind about us, is everything ok?"

"Yes mom everything is great!!"

"Ok is Patricia there?"

"No, bingo night…."

"Ok never mind, ok baby I have to go, bye honey."

"Bye mom!" said Melissa and hanged up the phone "Ok I'm ready let's " said Melissa

"Ok let's go!" Magen said as they walked to the bus

"We didn't forgot anything right?" Magen asked

"No I don't think so, ok girl put your seat belts on…" Melissa said as she set down and put her seat belt on and then something occurred to her and she said, "Where are the keys?"

"I don't know…."

"We have to find the keys"

'I don't remember seeing keys, do you?" Magen asked

"Your right there are no keys" Melissa said 

"So what are we gonna do with a bus with no keys?" Magen asked

"Mmmm…. I don't know…" Melissa said and as she looked for the keys she went passed the thing that say location and then she saw a big red button "Maybe this is the key" Melissa said

"Maybe…try it see what it dose" Magen said as she went back to her seat

"Ok here goes nothing" and she pushed the button and then suddenly a loud noise of a car starting was heard "Wow, I guess that is the key only it's not a key…"

"Ok come on start driving." Magen said

"Ok let's see what this baby can do…" and then they started to go up in the air and then Magen said 

"Are we flying? Cuz if were flying I don't think that people are going to notice the big flying yellow bus!!" but then she noticed that they were not above thire town they were above a beautiful river crossing some high mountains….

"Were not in Kansas any more Totto" Melissa said 


	4. Wellcome to Middle Earth

****

M&M in Middle Earth

Disclaimer: we own nothing except Magen and Melissa, Tolkien is the big daddy 

****

A\N: this story is a join work of Charmed-eye and Tar-ancalime, we both come from a non-English speaking country so if you spot any mistakes, let us know. Don't flame us.

**Tar-ancalime:** "so things start to heat up, the girls are in Rivendell"

****

Charmed-eye: "yes, it just starts to get interesting"

****

Tar-ancalime: "well any way we really sorry it took us a long time to update it's a busy time for us"

****

Charmed-eye: "they will get over it, hope they will like the new chapter"

****

Tar-ancalime: "maybe they will leave a review" *hint* *hint* 

****

Charmed-eye: "yeah maybe they will" *another hint*

Chapter 4: Welcome to Middle Earth

Flying above a beautiful river crossing high mountains, Magen and Melissa were stunned by the beauty that surrounds them

"Oh wow it's beautiful" Melissa said

"Oh my god this river, the mountains, it's…it's…. the Misty Mountain we're in Rivendell…." Magen said with a voice of excitement

"Are you sure" Melissa asked as she joined her cousin next to the passenger window "I mean it can be every normal mountain with a river" just then she noticed the Magen was staring at her strangely "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my nose?"

"No, but Mel you are the driver right?"

"Right…"

"Then if you're right here, who's driving the bus? And why is the ground getting closer and closer?" she added staring at the window

"Oh dear god we're falling?" Melissa yelled as she ran to the helms she sat down and held the helms "We could have died" Melissa said as she angled the bus

"You almost killed us" Magen yelled

"But we didn't so it's good!" Melissa said

"Your crazy, I can't believed…. We nearly died…" Magen said breathing like a maniac

"Ok calm down, breath…."

"Ok I'm clam, I'm calm" Magen said as she straitened her breath "How are we gonna land? Do you know how to land?" Magen asked

"No, but there is a first time for everything, right…? Let's take care of not crushing first and then of landing ok Meg?"

"Well if you don't know how to land then crushing maybe our only what to get off this thing, and that's not good!"

"Yes well… ok, well then we have to crush it someplace soft"

"How about the bushes over there?"

"Ok…. Let's just get lower" Magen suggested

"Getting lower it is" Melissa complied, as they were getting lower towards the bushes near the river Magen noticed something

"What's that?"

"What?"

"Over there near the bushes do you see the horses?" Magen asked

"You mean the white horse running from the…." She took a moment to count them "The nine black horses, yes I see them…. You don't suppose those nine black riders on the black horses are the nine black riders and the white one is…"

"Either Frodo alone on Asfaloth or Arwen and Frodo on Asfaloth it depends, book or movie… come on lets fallow them" they fallowed the riders for awhile and then they got close enough to see that it was Arwen and Frodo 

"Wow that's Liv Tayler, I love her," Melissa yelled

"Good it's like the movie and not the book…," Magen said

"Do you want me to keep follow them?"

"Yes I do! And don't lose them they should soon reach the river"

"Oh and then she'll do that cool thing with the water… cool!" Melissa said with excitement, from above they watched Arwen and Frodo reaching the river Arwen went to the middle of the river and turned to the Nazgul daring them to come "Wow that's better in real life…" Melissa said then she noticed the worried look in magen's face "What's wrong with you?" Melissa asked

"According to the book the river supposed to do what Elrond says and not what Arwen dose in the movie"

"Well she is his daughter beside it worked in the movie, stop worrying" Melissa said, just then the Nazgul began to cross the river and Arwen was enchanting her spell, the spell was done and nothing happened, the Nazgul were still coming, the girls were close enough to see the shocked look on Arwen's face "Where's the water Meg?" Melissa asked and began to panic "The water can't do this to her she can not fight them on her own" Melissa yelled

"No she can't" Magen said quietly "Mel" she turned quickly to her cousin and Melissa could almost see a craze look in her eyes "We have to do something, Mmm crush the bus on the Nazgul, we must save Frodo, we have to stop them" Melissa steered at Magen and out side the Nazgul were going to reach Arwen.

"Ok their soft enough for me" Melissa, said" she yelled as she angled the bus towards the Nazgul.

The engines roared as the earth got closer they were close enough for everybody to notice them, the Nazgul raised their heads and they yelled in a trouble sound, Arwen, though was clearly very shocked used this distraction to take Frodo and Asfaloth away from the river and in to safety, inside the bus however Melissa and Magen were too concerned by the fact that they were going to die to care.

"Hold on girl" Melissa yelled as she band her head down and placed her hands above her head and Magen did the same and said a little prayer to the Valar and Ero since they were the boss in this place.

A horrible crushing sound was heard through out the valley of Rivendell as the big bus met his bitter end, inside Magen and Melissa were tossed by the impact and lost conciseness.

For a moment after the scene displayed nothing moved, Arwen placing Frodo on the ground making sure he is still breathed approached the strange artifact, when she reached the yellow thing in the middle of the river a scouting group from Rivendell arrived led by Glorfindel, her fathers second hand.

"Undomiel naa le quel? [=Evenstar are you fine?] Glorfindel asked Arwen as he and his group, which was send by lord Elrond to retrieve his daughter and the Ringbearer, approached the strange scene.

"Uma Glorfindel" [=yes Glorfindel] but the ringbearer is in dire need, we must take him to Ataramin [=my father] and we must find out what that is" Arwen said pointing the yellow thing in the middle of the river "it saved us"

"Well I've never seen anything like that all my life" Glorfindel said turning his head to his scouting group he ordered Elorill and Losaglar to take Frodo to Rivendell so Elrond may heal him. While Glorfindel and his remaining four troops and (because she refused to go) Arwen approached the yellow object carefully, when they reached it a square hatch mysteriously opened, after a few moments Glorfindel carefully entered the object with tow of his troops inside, they walked slowly towards the front and there they found tow very unconciouse girls, at first look they appeard human but as Glorfindel approached he notices one of the girls ear- a pointy ear "Elves" he said shocked "What would tow young she- Elves are doing inside this strange metal object?" he asked loudly not really expecting anyone to answer.

"It doesn't really meters Glorfindel, they saved both me and the Ringbearer from the Olurie (Nazgul) we must help them and take them to Rivendell perhaps Mitharnid [Eleven name for Gandalf] will know who they are" Arwen said.

"And what about their metal beast, it blocks the river" one of the troops asked, "We should try to move it away" he added

"Take Arwen and the girls to Rivendell" Glorfindel said, "While the troops and I get this thing away from the river" he added. And finely Magen got her long time dream to get to Rivendell, too bad she was too unconscious to know.


End file.
